


Sweet Tooth

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Day 6: Candy Corn





	

**Author's Note:**

> this took SO LONG I'm sorry

"Jack, come on!"

"Why? I don't even wanna go," Jack whines childishly, not even looking up from his video game as he charges toward another colossus. He can hear Felix let out a loud sigh.

"I'm not going by myself, man. Get off your flat ass and come with me!"

"Hey! My ass is fuckin glorious!" Jack grins, sparing Felix a quick grin before turning his full attention back to his game.

"Jack, come on. You haven't gone to one party all year. I'm dying of boredom."

"Yeh don't have to get wasted to have fun, man."

"No, but that doesn't mean we have to stay in the dorm all the time, either. Come on, Jack! We're missing out on hot girls in skimpy outfits! And hot guys in skimpy outfits! At least stand around awkwardly with me and sip beer for an hour! Come on, man!" Felix whines, flopping onto his back in front of Jack's knee, looking up at him with big pleading eyes. Jack frowns down at him, already knowing that he won't win this one.

"Fine. When are we leavin?"

Felix grins, doing a spastic victory dance that involves a lot of limb-flailing before flipping over on his belly, resting his chin on his arms.

"As soon as we get into our costumes."

"You didn't say anything about costumes," Jack whines again, not looking forward to the outing as much now that they have to go out and find some ridiculous costumes to wear. Usually he'd have fun dressing ridiculously and goofin off with Felix, but surrounded by dozens of judgemental, drunk college students while doing it sounds far less appealing. Felix catches on to the mood change, pouting again.

"It's Halloween, man! Of course there's gonna be costumes!"

"Halloween's tomorrow, yeh doof."

"Yeah, but Saturday is like, THE party day. It's practically written in the fucking student manual."

Jack groans dramatically, flopping onto his back after pausing his game.

"Fine. Lemme get this boss fight done and save my game," Jack mutters, sitting up to hunch over his controller as he focuses back on the game.

- 

In the end, Felix goes as a princess and Jack as a skeleton, Marzia doing his makeup while Felix pretends not to fawn over her completely. He even spikes his hair up a bit and puts his gauges in, feeling like his teenage self's definition of badass. They all leave together, heading up to one of the frat houses where light and music flow from the building, kids stumbling and standing in small groups on the grass while the music steadily gets louder the closer they get to the house.

Jack prays he doesn't get a headache as he finally steps in through the front door, Felix and Marzia stepping in a few steps in front of him.

Colored lights shift and spin in the living room, cleared of most furniture except for a couch already packed with people. The whole building seems fit to burst, kids huddled close and packed in like sardines. Jack sticks to Felix and Marzia like glue, following them as Felix spots a friend in the crowd and hurries over, swerving and weaving through the crowd with ease.

All too soon Jack gets separated from Felix and Marzia, unable to find them in the crowded rooms. Eventually he gave up his search, pouring himself a cup of punch (spiked with something, though he couldn't quite tell what. Whiskey maybe?) and standing against the counter, sending a text to Felix.

**bro where the hell are you guys?? :(**

He waited for a reply, huffing out a sigh when he didn’t respond. Did the doofus even have his phone on him? He shook his head, settling in to play a game on his phone while he waited for a response, sipping from his cup every once in a while as kids milled in and out of the room, grabbing drinks and chatting, and generally leaving Jack alone.

That is, until someone splashes their drink on his jeans, his head shooting up in surprise as the culprit begins apologizing profusely.

The guy is gorgeous, with fluffy black hair and a striped shirt  warm brown eyes wide in alarm as he trips over apologies.

"I'm so sorry, I didn’t mean to get you like that. Here, let me see if I can find a towel or something. Fuck, I'm sorry," he rambles, hurrying toward the drawers near Jack's feet, opening them one by one as he searches for a towel.

"It's fine, man. Accidents happen," Jack replies, waving off his attempts at apologizing again. The stranger sighs, shutting the drawer and frowning down at the wet spot on the knee of Jack’s pants.

"You're sure?" he asks, still looking truly remorseful for the accident. Jack smiles reassuringly, nodding his head.

"I'm sure."

Jack can feel his face heating up under his facepaint as the other's eyes dart across his face, staring openly.

"Wow, your makeup is amazing! Did you do that?"

"Nah, a friend of a friend did. Marzia Bisognin."

"Oh, I know Marzia! Yeah, she's awesome. God, I didn’t even introduce myself, did I? I'm Mark, Mark Fischbach," the stranger, Mark, grins, reaching out a hand to shake Jack's.

"Jack McLoughlin. Nice to meet yeh."

"Again, I'm sorry for bumping into you and spilling my drink on you."

"It's no problem, Mark."

Mark smiled when Jack said his name, looking pleased. Jack grinned back, taking a sip of his drink before realizing something.

"Hey, where's your costume?"

"Huh? Oh, well my friends only told me about this party right before we left and we didn't have any costumes on hand, so I just wore this. If anyone asks, I'm candy corn," he grinned, Jack eyeing the orange, yellow, and white striped shirt with a grin.

"Aw, that's so lame!"

"Hey! Not everyone is best friends with an amazing makeup artist!" Mark grins, Jack finding that this conversation with Mark is more fun than the party had been by far.

"Are you dressing up for halloween?" Jack grinned, his phone buzzing beside him on the counter, unnoticed by both young men.

"I don't know. It's not like I'm going out trick-or-treating."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you don't have to dress up! Come on, Mark, don't be so lame!" Jack grinned, pushing Mark’s shoulder lightly. Mark grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe I will. You just might have convinced me," he grinned, Jack grinning in return before they were both jolted from their conversation when Felix threw an arm around Jack's shoulders, almost knocking him off the counter.

"There you are! I was gonna walk Marzia back to her dorm, thought you'd wanna get going. I can see that you're busy, though, so if you want me to just go ahead.."

"Nah, we'd better get going. It was nice meetin yeh, Mark."

"Nice meeting you too, Jack," Mark grinned, allowing Felix to lead Jack back to the front door once he grabbed his phone, Marzia smiling back at them as they got back to the entryway.

"So guess who Jack was flirting with?" Felix grinned conspiratorially at Marzia, her smile growing into the large, eager grin.

"Jack was flirting?! You stud!" Marzia joked, pushing Jack’s shoulder lightly, much like the way he had done with Mark just a moment ago.

"Yeah! He was flirting with Mark!" Felix grinned, leading Jack and Marzia out of the house and back out to the lawn toward the dorms, his arm still wrapped around Jack's shoulders.

"Aww, that's so cute!! Congrats, Jack!" Marzia beamed, Jack's face unbelievably warm under his paint as he sputtered, denying Felix's claims that he had been flirting. They both ignored him, Felix patting him on the back and teasing him until they got to Marzia's dorm to drop her off, continuing his teasing and prodding until they got to their own dorm.

"Felix, seriously! I wasn't even flirting with him!" Jack argued as he pushed their dorm room door open and marched inside, Felix pulling at the pink boa and plastic crown he'd worn over his princess dress and setting the accessories on the small table by the door.

"What if I was? It's not like he'd even be interested. Did you see him?? He's fuckin gorgeous!" Jack groaned, throwing his hands up dramatically before raking them through his spiked hair.

"What are you even talking about? Mark wouldn’t just start chatting you up for no reason, he's about as introverted as you are! He totally wants to bone you, bro," Felix grinned, laughing when Jack covered his face and groaned, ears red with embarrassment.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, wash this shite off my face", Jack called over his shoulder as he made his way to their room, Felix hurrying back toward him.

"Hold on, bro! Lemme get some sweet pics with my favorite little Irish spud," Felix grinned, having thrown his tiara and pink feather boa back on for the picture. Jack made a show of rolling his eyes before pausing, leaning in when Felix took out his phone and pulled him in for a picture, snapping it quickly before pulling away again.

"Alright, go wash that shit off your face already, I'm gonna order pizza," Felix grinned, leaving Jack to grab his clothes, towel, and other toiletries before putting his phone on the charger and heading to the bathroom to shower, coming out about half an hour later paint-free and starving, green hair still dripping onto his pajama shirt as he flopped in the couch next to Felix, who handed him a plate of pizza, eyes glued to the slasher flick throwing low light across the otherwise dark living room.

"Mark asked me for your number but wanted me to make sure you were cool with me giving it to him. That okay?" Felix asked around a mouth full of stuffed crust, Jack's eyes widening in surprise, swallowing the mouthful of pizza in his mouth before replying.

"Yeah, sure," he replied, keeping his voice neutral even while he was screaming in his head. Felix smirked over at him before grabbing his phone and tapping away quickly, soon setting it back on the table.

"Might wanna go grab yours. I have a feeling he'll be messaging you soon," Felix grinned, Jack stuffing the rest of his slice into his mouth before hopping off the couch to grab his phone from their room, a couple unread messages already lighting up his screen.

**_hey Jack! this is Mark from the party, just wanted to let you know I really liked talking to you earlier_ **

**_also Felix gave me your number, I hope that's alright_ **

Jack beamed when he read the messages after unlocking his phone, plopping back onto the couch as he tapped out a reply.

**hey mark! he asked me about it, so it's totally okay! :) what are you up to?**

The conversation went on well into the night, Jack finding that Mark was just as fun to talk to over text as he was in person. A few hours later they finally ended the conversation, Mark promising to send Jack pictures of his Halloween costume as soon as he got it.

-

Jack woke up late the next morning to the sound of Felix muttering to himself in Swedish on his side of the room, searching through his dresser frantically. Jack squinted sleepily from under the covers, slowly pulling himself from sleep and into the waking world.

"What's up, Felix?" he muttered sleepily, rubbing his eye with his fist.

"Can't find my dress," he muttered stubbornly, still searching for his costume from the night before.

"Try the living room," Jack replied, Felix shooting up from his hunched position over the dresser and hurrying out to the living room, a happy exclamation echoing from down the hall.

"Thanks Jack!" he called happily from the other room, Jack smiling as he stretched before pulling himself out of bed, grabbing his phone as he trudged toward the small kitchenette for a bowl of cereal.

He was just finishing his breakfast when his phone buzzed with a new message, smiling when he saw Mark's name as he unlocked the screen and went to his message.

_**got my costume! though I think it might be a bit small...** _

Jack tapped on the photo below the message, the loading screen swirling before the photo loaded, almost making Jack choke on his food.

Mark stood in something like a superhero pose, grinning cheekily at the camera. He was wearing a drese, a short dress, his broad shoulders exposed. Jack also noted the matching thigh highs, eyes glued to the honey-toned skin exposed by the short skirt and low top.

**I dunno, I think it looks pretty good ;)**

Jack prayed Mark took that as a joke, insides squirming in nervousness and the slow burn of arousal, finishing off his cereal and putting his dishes in the sink before heading to his room to pull on some clothes. He had just pulled some socks on when his phone buzzed again, grinning as he read over Mark's newest message.

_**thanks! my friend's are getting a kick out of it** _

**I bet!**

They continued texting into the afternoon until Jack's mother called, asking if he wanted to go with her and some of his siblings and their children to trick-or-treat. He agreed, pulling on his shoes and calling goodbye to Felix before calling for an uber, telling Mark about his plans. The rest of the night was filled with passing out candy and babysitting his nieces and nephews with his siblings and his mother, going through his Ma's neighborhood as his nieces and nephews collected candy from the neighbors. And all throughout the night he texted Mark, a dumb grin pulling at his cheeks all night.


End file.
